Celos
by Zoe Ch
Summary: Bella quiere salir a divertirse con sus amigas. Edward es su novio posesivo y celoso. ¿Qué pasara con su salida? ¿Podrá eso acabar con su relación?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que se puede identificar pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado! Me han dado muchos ánimos para continuar. Espero que lo lean nuevamente, pues es la misma historia solo que editada para mayor comprensión. Además, quiero avisarles que estaré corrigiendo todas las historias antes de iniciar con un nuevo proyecto. Déjenme saber lo que piensan y si tienen sugerencias. ****Saludos.**

* * *

"El que no tiene celos no está enamorado"

**San Agustín**

Mientras estaba en mi departamento, mi celular sonó.  
Dejé sobre la mesa el manoseado libro de Jane Austen que estaba leyendo por milésima vez, pero haciéndolo siempre tan interesada como si fuera la primera vez.

Tomé el ruidoso aparato en mis manos y contesté rápidamente, sin mirar el identificador.

– ¿Diga? – contesté cortésmente, tal como mi madre me había enseñado.

– ¡Beeeeellaaaa! – chilló mi cuñada Alice al otro lado de la línea – Hoy es "Ladies nigth", ¿estás lista ya?

– ¿Noche de chicas? – le pregunté sorprendida pues no tenía ni idea – ¿Puedo saber cuando se decidió eso?

– Hace media hora con Rosalie – me contestó ella riéndose a carcajada limpia

– ¡MALDITAS! – le grité perdiendo toda la cortesía que mi madre se había esmerado tanto en inculcarme. ¡Patrañas, esa duende me escucharía!

– ¡Saben muy bien que necesito anticipación! ¡Además no estoy lista! – le dije mientras mi voz salía en chillidos de desesperación.

– Bella, ¡por favor! – su tono se oía suplicante – ¡Ven con nosotras!

– Tu sabes que iría con gusto, pero tengo que hablar con mi "dueño" Alice – le dije jugando pero con una nota de seriedad.

Y con respecto al dueño, si ¡dueño!

Edward mi novio, es el hermano de Alice y Emmet; lo amo muchísimo y estoy tan feliz de poder decir que soy suya. Pero no era un hecho que me alegraba todo el tiempo, por naturaleza él es muy celoso y posesivo. Y no exactamente en la forma en que a una mujer le puede gustar porque siente que la cuidan, lo suyo era excesivo y desquiciante.

Por eso siempre necesitaba la anticipación, porque así me daba tiempo de convencerlo de que me dejara ir tranquila. Si, patético.

– Bella, ¡Edward dirá que si! – dijo Alice ya desesperada y sacándome de mis pensamientos

– Si claro Alice, ¡y Jasper te dirá que no a ti! – susurré molesta por la simplicidad con la que ella veía las cosas.

Jasper es el novio de Alice y una de las cosas lindas de su relación es que ambos confían ciegamente en el otro.  
Y además a él le encanta que los hombres la miren, porque de todos modos él sabe que es el único que le importa a la hermosa Alice y eso lo hace sentir bien.

Claro que a mi Edward le molesta que los hombres me miren, porque dice que es el único que puede hacerlo. ¡Como si yo necesitara que otro hombre me viera!

Bufé molesta y Alice rió por lo bajo. ¡Maldita "amiga" incomprensiva!

– Confía – me dijo con voz suave y pude sentir la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aún cuando no la estaba viendo.

– ¡Esta bien! Veré que hago – susurré en tono neutro para no darle esperanzas, quería que después se sintiera muy decepcionada - ¿Dónde y a qué horas?

– 8:30 en "KGB" – me contestó con ánimos renovados – ¡Te veo allá! ¡Te quiero!

– ¡Igual! – le dije sonriendo por su efusividad a la hora de despedirse y colgué.

Me disponía a llamar a Edward cuando él mismo apareció en mi departamento, abriendo la puerta con la llave que yo misma le había entregado.

Lo miré extasiada, era un dios griego caminando hacia una simple mortal como yo.

Cuando estuvo más cerca me tomó de la cintura y susurró un simple "Hola" antes de juntar nuestros labios en un beso que hizo que me olvidara hasta de mi propio nombre.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta, ¡malditos pulmones!

– Hola amor – susurré en voz baja una vez que mis cuerdas vocales encontraron la forma de coordinarse nuevamente

– Hola princesa – me contestó en el mismo tono mientras su mano se encontraba acariciando mi sonrosada mejilla.

Después del caluroso saludo, nos sentamos en el sofá frente al televisor para "ver" las noticias. Esta demás decir que no

lo hicimos por que estábamos más concentrados en el otro.

Estuvimos acariciándonos suavemente y contándonos nuestro día hasta que el reloj marcó las siente en punto de la noche.

"¡Comienza ya Bella!" me gritó una voz en mi mente, mientras miraba los profundos y hermosos ojos verdes del amor de mi vida.

– ¿Pasa algo amor? – me preguntó dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y su expresión se tornaba preocupada.

Maldije mentalmente que Edward se viera tan sexy con sus labios rojos por los besos y que su pelo se encontrara aún más desordenado, después de que yo misma lo revolviera mientras lo besaba con ímpetu.

Traté de concentrarme en lo que tenía que decirle y no en mi lívido que crecía en niveles para nada saludables, solo por el hecho de estar pensando en su apariencia. De verdad que estaba desesperada y por muy sorprendente que pareciese, a mis 23 años seguía virgen y con Edward nunca había... ¡yo se que ustedes entienden!

– Verás amor – comencé a hablar mientras veía mis manos tratando de evitar su mirada penetrante – Las chicas quieren que salgamos esta noche.

– De acuerdo – dijo mientras yo levantaba la mirada y pude observar su sonrisa – ¿Adónde vamos?

– Ese es el asunto, es noche de chicas – contesté suavemente tratando de ganármelo rápidamente. Aunque fue en vano. Pude ver como su cara cambiaba y el enojo aparecía tan rápido como su sonrisa había desaparecido.

– Bella – me dijo serio, mientras trataba de esconder sus emociones – No me gusta que salgas, los hombres te ven demasiado.

– Edward – lo llamé cuando su mirada se desvió de la mía – Nadie puede hacer nada contra eso, ¡ni siquiera tú! A nadie se le prohíbe mirar.

– Pero no me gusta – gritó tomando su pelo entre sus manos – Te desean Bella, no me agrada eso para nada.

Para cuando terminó de decirlo yo ya me encontraba verdaderamente molesta.

"¡Yo soy una mujer independiente y libre!" gritaba una vocecita en mi mente que mande a callar.

No era solo eso lo que me hacía sentir mal, también me hacia sufrir el hecho de que sus palabras quisieran dar a entender que él no confiaba en mí.

– Pero Edward eso no es nada – le dije con voz contenida mientras me ponía de pie e iba a la cocina, necesitaba caminar para tranquilizarme y no gritarle.

– ¡Claro que si! ¡Se te acercan y coquetean! – me contestó exaltado mientras llegaba a la cocina y me veía tomar agua – ¡Se te insinúan!

– ¿Y crees que yo aceptaré? – le pregunté dolida por todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

– ¡No lo sé! Es por eso que trato de no dejarte ir – dijo viéndome seriamente mientras sus ojos se veían opacos.

Ese comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Con sus palabras me dijo zorra y aún peor que eso, dejo en claro que mi amor por él no era lo suficientemente grande como para dejarle claro que mi vida era suya.

– ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – le grité furiosa y lo golpeé con todas mis ganas, para después salir de la cocina con lágrimas en mis ojos.

– ¡Bella! – me gritó y salió tras de mí con pasos fuertes.

Caminé a mi habitación y me metí, estando dentro me aseguré de que la puerta tuviera seguro. No quería verlo.

– ¿Bella? ¡Ábreme! – gritaba desde afuera golpeando la puerta con sus puños – ¡Lo siento amor!

– ¿Lo sientes? – le pregunte enojada y gritando mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en mi habitación –¡Yo lo siento Edward, siento el haber pensado que me amabas!

– Bella, ¡yo si te amo! – me contestó con su voz fuerte

– ¡Pero aun así crees que me acostaré con el primero que se atraviese! – le respondí aún más enojada – ¿Esa es la confianza que me tienes?

– ¡Yo confío en ti! – dijo enojado, ¡el muy cínico se enojaba!

– Si – dije con mi voz sarcástica y ácida – ¡Se nota! Sabes algo Edward, yo confío en ti ciegamente. Tu sales y yo no te digo nada, ¿sabes por qué? Porque sé que me amas a mí y no harás nada que me lastime. Pero tú lo que demuestras es que crees que soy una puta y que haré cualquier cosa para lastimarte.

– ¡No Bella! – contestó desesperado después de todo lo que dije y los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más insistentes – ¡Solo tengo celos!

– ¿Sabes qué? – me dirigí a él nuevamente, pero esta vez más que decidida – ¡Me voy! ¡Te guste o no! ¡Yo mando en mi vida!

Los golpes en la puerta se estinguieron para ser remplazados por su voz llamándome a gritos. Me quité la camisa y el short que llevaba hasta quedar en ropa interior, tratando de ignorar cada vez que me llamaba a pesar de que mi corazón me decía que le abriera y lo perdonara. Pero no podía, tenía que entender las cosas de una vez.

Volvió a golpear la puerta y gritó de nuevo pero con una nota de furia en su voz.

– Si vas Bella, ¡esto se acaba! – dijo en un grito enojado

No me importo estar en ropa interior, abrí la puerta y en cuanto divise su cara le di una cachetada que sonó hasta en la primera planta de mi edificio. Mi cara estaba completamente roja.

– ¡Eres un desgraciado Edward Cullen! – dije llorando con rabia y decepción mientras lo empujaba a la pared frente a mi habitación – ¿Así pruebas mi amor? Primero me dices que piensas que soy una regalona y ahora que si voy nuestra relación se termina. ¿Qué acaso no sabes que nunca sería capaz de hacer nada con nadie porque te amo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es guardarte para la persona indicada?

Su cara de sorpresa fue muy grande, teníamos ya un año de estar juntos pero nunca se lo había mencionado y él tampoco me había preguntado.

– Bella... – susurró mi nombre con arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero nada contaba para mí en ese momento.

– ¡Cállate! – le grité con dolor en la voz y el agachó su cabeza inmediatamente en vergüenza – Me guarde siempre para ti, siempre estuve segura de que tú eras el hombre de mi vida y te daría todo si te enamorabas de mi. Me lo propuse aquella tarde cuando teníamos catorce años.

_Caminábamos por la playa viendo distraídos algo que no encontrábamos en el mar inmenso. Él me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta un tronco donde nos sentamos._

_- Eres preciosa - me dijo sonriendo con sus ojos verdes brillantes._

_- Gracias Edward - dije mientras me sonrojaba y miraba a un lado_

_- Eres todo para mí Bella- me contestó en un susurro apagado_

_- Y todo lo que tengo y soy es tuyo – dije suavemente, aunque no supe si él me había escuchado._

_Continuamos en silencio viendo el mar, pero yo con el nuevo descubrimiento de mi alma. Le amaba con cada fibra de mi ser. Esa tarde me prometí ser solo suya si él me quería. Suya para siempre._

– La playa...– susurró él y supe que de alguna manera el me había escuchado aquella tarde.

– Así es, en la playa – le contesté llorando pues esa no era la manera en la que yo habría querido que recordáramos esa parte de nuestra vida juntos – Nunca fui de nadie más en ninguna manera, solo tuya. Mientras que en tu cama desfilaron muchas, yo nunca te dije nada, solo seguía amándote. Y nunca te diré nada, mucho menos hoy cuando estoy segura de ti. Sé que soy la única y así quiero creerlo. Pero tú me has destrozado, lo que más amo me ha destruido completamente.

Levantó la mirada cuando mis palabras terminaros. Las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas. Se me partió el corazón ante el dolor notorio en sus ojos, pero yo no era la culpable de esta situación.

– Lo siento tanto amor. Es que ... yo-yo te amo y te deseo y no quiero que nadie más lo haga. Quiero que seas solo para mí – me dijo con voz compungida por los sollozos

– Soy solo tuya – le susurré mientras tomaba una de sus lágrimas en mis dedos – Mil hombres pueden hablarme y ofrecerme cantidad de cosas, pero al único que quiero es a ti.

– Lo sé – me contestó con voz rota y más lagrimas en su rostro – Perdóname mi amor, ¡perdóname!

– No lo sé Edward – dije en un susurro inseguro. No sabía qué hacer, aunque lo amaba yo también me sentía rota por dentro.

Se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura y levantó mi barbilla obligándome a ver sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. Me besó lentamente pidiendo perdón con cada caricia de sus labios en los míos. Llevé mis manos a su pelo, y empecé a masajear su cabeza, recibí un gemido como respuesta. Todo fue subiendo de tono cuando nuestras lenguas peleaban en una batalla que sabíamos nadie ganaría. Sus manos fueron bajando a mis caderas, y su boca a mi cuello. Mientras tanto de mi boca salían sonidos que nunca antes había emitido, pero que eran la única manera de expresar lo que sentía. El éxtasis que me embargaba.

Mis manos recorrían su pecho esculpido. Con mis manos y su ayuda quité su estorbosa camisa y lo acaricié piel a piel, ganándome más gemidos en respuesta.

De un momento a otro mi sostén desapareció y su boca se adueñó de mis senos, mandando sensaciones placenteras a todo mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como mi temperatura aumentaba y como reacción mis bragas se sentían aun más mojadas.

Le quité como pude su correa y abrí su pantalón, lo deslice y él se encargó de sacarlo por sus pies, sin separa nunca nuestros labios. Me cargó para que envolviera su cintura con mis piernas. Accidentalmente nuestros sexos se rozaron y aunque solo la ropa interior nos separaba nos excitamos mucho más, los sonidos más hermosos salieron de nuestras bocas productos del roce.

Caminó hasta mi habitación mientras me besaba y sus manos recorrían mis piernas. Sentí la cama suave y mullida cuando me recostó en ella y se puso sobre mí sin dejar su peso caerme encima.

Continuó besándome por todo el cuerpo con adoración y amor, le respondí con la misma pasión dejando besos y caricias en todo su glorioso ser.

Mis bragas desaparecieron sin darme cuente y cuando sus bóxers se fueron no puede evitar sorprenderme. Totalmente desnudo él era aún más perfecto, simplemente hermoso y celestial.

– ¿Estás segura mi amor? – preguntó viéndome a los ojos directamente, buscando algún indicio de duda. Una que no existía para nada en mí. Estaba más que segura de él y de lo que teníamos a pesar de todo.

– Si Edward, hazme tuya – susurré con dulzura y lo besé con adoración, tratando de disipar sus miedo y los míos al mismo tiempo.

– Dolerá un poco mi amor – susurró con lentitud - Dime si quieres que pare o si te estoy lastimando, ¿sí?

– Si amor – le contesté con una sonrisa tranquila

Se introdujo un poco y sentí una incomodidad pero al mismo tiempo un placer muy grande. Terminó de introducirse y no pude evitar gritar. ¡De verdad que dolía! El se quedó inmóvil pero acerqué mis caderas hacia él, si nos movíamos el dolor pasaría más rápido.

Y así fue, después de un rato dolor se convirtió en placer. Nuestra danza estaba tan sincronizada y encajábamos como si fuéramos un puzzle. Dos piezas perfectas de un todo.

Después de unos minutos la danza se torno frenética hasta que ambos, al mismo tiempo llegamos a un orgasmo tan alucinante, en el que sentí que toque el cielo con mis dedos.

Cuando ambos nos recuperamos cambiamos de posición, salió de mí con cuidado y sentí un gran vacío. Pero, me arrastró a su pecho y me recostó bien en él para después empezar a acariciar mi cabello con movimientos lentos.

– Lo siento Bella – susurró en mi oído con un tremendo tono de arrepentimiento. A pesar de que habíamos terminado de unirnos en todos los sentidos, aún estaba ahí el problema de los celos.

– Lo sé mi amor – le contesté mientras trazaba con mis dedos figuras en su pecho – Te perdono solo si me prometes algo.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para verme mejor

– Debes prometer que de ahora en adelante confiarás en mí como yo lo hago en ti – dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba sus pómulos masculinos – ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo – contestó sonriendo genuinamente para después dejar un pequeño beso en mi labios, cerrando el trato – Entonces, ¿iras hoy con las chicas? ¡Se te hace tarde!

– No voy a ir – le aseguré con una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro y el alzó una ceja ante mi expresión – Encontré algo mejor que hacer y hay algo que quiero probar.

– ¿A si? – dijo levantando una ceja pícaramente imitándome.

– SI – le contesté sonriendo mientras me movía sensualmente sobre su cuerpo

– ¿Qué es señorita? – preguntó divertido aunque pude notar que ya se encontraba un tanto perturbado por mis movimientos.

– Pues.. – dije suavemente mientras me sentaba en su cintura y acariciaba su pecho – Me han dicho que cabalgar es entretenido. ¿Me dejarías cabalgarte?

Me miró sorprendido por mi comentario, pero instantáneamente la lujuria nubló su vista aunque estaban presentes los hermosos destellos de amor.

– Pues seré su potro si así lo desea – me aseguró sonriendo mientras sus manos se posicionaban en mi cintura

– Me encantaría – dije mientras lo besaba con amor

••••••

– Mi amor, ¡me voy! – grité desde la puerta

– ¡Ya voy! – respondió mi Edward con un grito y lo esperé mientras bajaba las escaleras con Anthony en sus brazos.

No pude evitar suspirar al verlo cargando a nuestro hermoso hijito de apenas un año, idéntico a él.

Me dedicó una sonrisa ladina preciosa que me hizo temblar las piernas, además que iba sin camisa y eso debería ser ilegal.

– Me voy ya amores míos – dije mientras me acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa

Anthony me tendió sus bracitos y lo tomé de los de su padre. Mi hijo era tan hermoso, y no lo decía porque fuera su madre.

– ¿Dónde está tu hermanita precioso? – le pregunté dándole besos en la cara mientras mi niño reía

– Deneesme (reneesme) ta dudmiendo ya mami – dijo mi niño sonriendo después de que deje de hacerle cosquillas con mis besos – ¿Te vas?

– ¡Si mi amor! – le contesté besándolo en las mejillas sonrosadas tan parecidas a las mías.

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando de repente sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a sollozar fuertemente en mis labios.

– ¿Por qué llora mi príncipe? – le pregunté mientras limpiaba sus lagrimitas que me dolían aún más a mí

– Es que yo te quiedo... no, ¡yo te amo mami! No quiedo que te vayas – dijo mientras sus bracitos rodearon mi cuello y me abrazó fuertemente. Todo mi ser tembló ante las palabras de mi niño. ¡Lo amaba tanto! Edward me vio con amor mientras abrazaba a mi hermoso hijo con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.

– No príncipe, no me voy para siempre ¡Solo voy a salir con tía Alice y tía Rosalie! Regresaré hoy dentro de unas dos horas – le dije acariciando su cabello desordenadamente perfecto, tal como el de su padre. Sus sollozos se acabaron en unos segundos.

– ¡No vas a id! – dijo con su ceñito fruncido mientras cruzaba sus brazitos. Se veía tan hermoso y adorable.

– No hay duda – le dije a Edward con una falsa mueca de disgusto en mi cara.

– ¿De qué mi amor? – me preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba más a nosotros.

–- ¡De que son tuyos! ¡Míralo! ¡Es tan celoso como tú! – le dije cambiando mi mueca por una de aún más falso terror.

Edward rió escandalosamente ante mi comentario mientras yo lo acompañaba. Paramos de reír cuando unos pasitos suaves se oyeron en las escaleras, nos acercamos y vimos a Reneesme bajando mientras arrastraba su oso rosado de peluche.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó bostezando. Anthony se removió en mis brazos así que lo bajé y él se acercó a su hermana con pequeños pasos.

– Mamá se quiede id – le dijo a su hermana mientras la tomaba de la mano

Reneesme se puso a llorar y Anthony la abrazó. Edward volvió a reír y yo me acerqué y le di un codazo. ¡No podía estar riendo mientras su hija lloraba!

– No Nessie, mami va a salid un datito nada más – le dijo abrazándola, y no pude evitar suspirar al ver a mis dos ángeles. Reneesme se soltó de él y me vio seria.

– Pues no mami, ¡no vas a salid! – dijo con su vocecita infantil

Edward se sentó en el piso y se dispuso a reír como loco y yo lo acompañé.

– ¡Son iguales a ti! – logré decirle en medio de una sonora carcajada

– Lo sé – dijo él riendo aún más fuerte de lo que yo lo hacía. Nuestros hijos nos miraban con curiosidad en los ojos. Después de un rato nos pudimos calmar.

– Hijos mami va a salir un rato – les dijo mi esposo a los niños mientras tomaba a uno en cada brazo – No pueden decirle que no.

– No – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo con una media sonrisita retando a su padre. Me reí un poco por eso y él sonrió.

– Si – les contestó Edward con una sonrisa – Si y punto. Ahora ella se va y ustedes se irán a dormir.

Ambos suspiraron pero no dijeron nada, eran muy obedientes. Subimos a su habitación y me dieron un beso en la mejilla cuando los dejé en sus cunas.

Bajé de la mano de mí ahora esposo de 25 años. Después de seis meses de nuestra primera vez salí embarazada. Nos casamos porque lo estábamos planeando antes del embarazo, así que era doblemente feliz porque él se casaba conmigo y por mis bebes.

Compramos una casa, después de días de peleas. Edward era millonario y el heredero de una buena cantidad de empresas y quería comprarme hasta la última cosa que veía, aunque bien sabe que odio que me compre cosas.

Llegamos a la puerta, me tomó de la cintura y me besó con pasión. Me separé.

– Se lo que haces Edward – lo acusé aunque me estaba quedando sin aire – No funcionara...

– ¿A si? – preguntó enarcando su ceja – ¡Siempre lo hace!

– Pero hoy no lo hará – le contesté seria y muy segura – ¡Saldré hoy! Regresaré como a las once y media, ¿de acuerdo?

– Si – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro – ¡Te esperaré!

– Más te vale – le dije y lo besé por última vez.

Abrí la puerta y me encaminé hacia el Mercedes con las llaves en la mano. Abrí la puerta del auto pero en el mismo segundo la cerré. Había recordado algo muy importante.

Caminé de regreso y toqué la puerta. Mi esposo la abrió y me vio con sorpresa.

– ¿Que olvidaste? – preguntó curioso y con una sonrisa en el rostro

– Es que acabo de recordar que no puedo salir hoy – le contesté respondió su sonrisa

– ¿Por qué? – dijo curioso – ¡No es por mí! ¡VE!

– No tonto – le contesté sobando su mejilla – Un día como hoy hace dos años tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos. Creo que debemos recordar eso.

No me dijo nada, solo me jaló, cerró la puerta y me besó con pasión contra esta.

– Siempre fuiste mía – me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo

– Y siempre lo seré – le contesté antes de volverlo a besar dando comienzo a una maravillosa noche.


	2. La voz de nuestros corazones

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mia.**

**Pues esto es una pequeña ocurrencia, inspirada en la canción "When you say nothing at all" de Ronan Keating. De preferencia escúchenla mientras leen. Cuenta desde el punto de vista de Edward su relación con Bella y la vida con los niños. No tiene trama concisa. Solo es la divagación que tiene todo ser humano en el que evalúa su condición.**

**Espero que lo lean de nuevo y me digan que les parecen las correcciones.**

* * *

Bella corre tras los niños seguida del perro.

Su pelo se mueve con el viento y despeja su hermoso rostro. Las risas de mis hijos resuenan en el inmenso patio, mientras mi mujer les hace cosquillas.

Todo en mi vida está en paz.

**It's amazing**  
**How you can speak**  
**Right to my heart**  
**Without saying a word**

Ahora mis niños de 2 años duermen en sus pequeñas camitas soñando con flores, pájaros y mundos felices.

Bella está sentada a mi lado en la hamaca del jardín.

Mi mano derecha acaricia su crecido vientre que lleva a mi nuevo bebe, y mi otra mano toma las suyas.

Una sonrisa tonta está en mi rostro, porque no hay nadie más feliz que yo.

**You can light up the dark**  
**Try as I may**  
**I could never explain**  
**What I hear when**  
**You don't say a thing**

Silencio. Solo se distinguen nuestras respiraciones acompasadas. Pero de repente escucho algo. Algo que mis oídos no, algo que escucha otra parte de mí.

Escucho lo que nunca he oído en mi vida. La voz de su alma, la de su corazón.

**The smile on your face**  
**Lets me know**  
**That you need me**  
**There's a truth**  
**In your eyes**  
**Saying you'll never leave me**  
**The touch of your hand says**  
**You'll catch me**  
**Whenever I fall**  
**You say it best**  
**When you say**  
**Nothing at all**

Su corazón me habla. No con voz, con acción.

Cuando sus manos me acarician, él dice: "Te amo"

Cuando ella me da palabras de aliento, él me dice: "Siempre estaré para ti"

Cuando ella me sonríe él dice: "Nunca me apartare de tu lado"

Porque su corazón es mío. Porque cuando nos casamos – y ese hermoso vestido blanco la cubría y ese vientre bendito mostraba a mis 2 ángeles – ella me entrego su corazón.

"Si quiero" fue su rendición, su entrega.

**All day long**  
**I can hear people**  
**Talking out loud**  
**But when you hold me near**  
**You drown out the crowd**

Llego a casa. Cansado pero feliz. Orgulloso de poder ser capaz de tener grandes responsabilidades en mis hombros. Vengo de un mundo cruel y lleno de

maldad, que trato de cambiar por las 4 cosas más importantes de mi vida. Por mi familia.

Entro a la casa, las risas de la cocina me esperan, risas y olores maravillosos.

Reneesme y Anthony comen galletas y leche en la isla de la cocina mientras su madre friega unos platos.

Saludo a cada uno y las sonrisas se ensanchan más en esos bellos rostros.

Ceno junto a mi Bella mientras mis pequeños me cuentan su día, hasta la mas ínfima cosa que hicieron pero que salido de sus labios parece una aventura.

Un rato después duermen.

Hay silencio.

Bella me mira, no hay un solo sonido. Pero sus ojos son un torrente de palabras.

**Try as they may**  
**They could never define**  
**What's been said**  
**Between your**  
**Heart and mine**

En ese momento lo entendí.

"What's been said between your Heart and mine"

Los silencios en que nuestras miradas conectan tienen más sentido que nunca. Porque mi corazón también tiene una voz, tiene algo que decir. Solo a ella.

**The smile on your face**  
**Lets me know**  
**That you need me**  
**There's a truth**  
**In your eyes**  
**Saying you'll never leave me**  
**The touch of your hand says**  
**You'll catch me**  
**Whenever I fall**  
**You say it best**  
**When you say**  
**Nothing at all**

Mi amor no tiene fin. Mi alegría es tan grande como el sol. Su mirada me enloquece, me calma, me reconforta. Produce de todo en mí.

Mi corazón ahora canta una canción. En la que le dice lo mucho que le importa, lo mucho que la ama. Lo mucho que la necesita. Le ruega que nunca se vaya de su lado.

Y su corazón me contesta. Me dice "no te preocupes amor, estoy aquí"

Pero ni un sonido sale de mi boca. Porque todo lo dicho no son palabras. Nunca lo fueron.

La voz de su alma me lleva hasta el pasado. Me recuerda cada momento con ella, cada cosa que nos a marcado. Cada vez que alguno ha sido la luz del otro, cuando uno hace desparecer los miedos del otro, cuando uno calma la tormenta del otro y le da cobijo.

Lo mejor y lo peor. Lo alegre y lo triste. Lo lindo y lo feo. Lo bueno y lo malo.

El canto de su alma me transporta y ya no estoy sentado en la hamaca. Mucho menos ella.

Estamos volando juntos en los recuerdos. De la mano, declarándonos nuestro amor. Prometiendo estar juntos lo que queda.

Y lo que es mejor.

_**We say it best, when we don't say nothing at all.**_


End file.
